


Rough Landing

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: Qrow visits Taiyang to see how’s he’s handling both girls being gone at school. He got held up a little...TaiQrow domestic fluff.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Rough Landing

Tai is sitting on the couch, letting the tv show wash over him without really watching. The house was too quiet, without the girls. He hadn’t expected to be an ‘empty nester’ yet. But with Ruby’s sudden acceptance into Beacon two years early, he now had an empty house till they came home during a break. 

It was lonely. 

Tai sighs. He wasn’t supposed to be as lonely tonight. Qrow was supposed to be visiting for dinner. Unfortunately, Qrow had texted that he was going to be late. He glances at the time. It was 9:43. Too much later and Tai would just assume Qrow wasn’t coming and just turn in for the night. 

Tai just sighs again. The commercial break starting for his show. Some stupid infomercial. It was mercifully interrupted by knocking at the door. Tai turned it off and went for the door.

“Hey, I was starting to think you weren’t coming— What happened to you?”

Qrow has his arm in a sling. Tai moves so Qrow can enter, still in his usual slouch.

“Your daughter hit me.”

“What?” Tai tries. Qrow flops onto the couch, taking over Tai’s spot.

“Ozpin launched Ruby off the cliff…”

“As he does.”

“And she nailed me as I was flying back to the school to give my report.”

“Pfft. Haha” Tai tried not to laugh, he really did.

“It’s not funny! This is why I was late. I had to walk since this correlates to a broken wing.” 

“I’m sorry.” Tai snickers. “So how long are you... _grounded_.” Qrow glared. 

“Keep that up and I’m gonna leave.”

“And where would you _fly_ off too?” Qrow pouts. “Alright, alright I’m done.” Tai leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Qrow’s shoulders.

“Glynda said I’m in the sling for four days and I’m not allowed to fly for a week.”

“I’m sorry my little kiwi.” Tai kisses his forehead. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not too bad.”

“You think you can manage some dinner, I made spaghetti.”

“I dunno. You might have to feed me.”

“Only because it’s your right arm.” 

“Did you make garlic bread?”

“I can have some ready in fifteen minutes.” 

“Nooo~ I’m too hungry to wait.” 

“Alright, let me warm up the spaghetti.” Tai kisses Qrows forehead again before leaving for the kitchen.

Tai pulls the container he set aside for Qrow out and puts it in the microwave. Qrow slinks in and sits at the table. 

“Just a few minutes.” Tai leans against the counter. “So, gonna tell me how the girls did.”

“And rob them of the opportunity to tell you themselves? They would punch me.” Tai pouts.

“Fine. I’ll wait for them to call.”

“They didn’t call you tonight?” 

“I’m sure they were just tired and getting adjusted to their teams. They’ll call when they can.” The microwave beeps, to show the food is done. Tai takes it out and places the plate on the table.

“Gotta let them grow up.” Qrow takes Tai’s hand and squeezes it. “They’ll still call when they need you.”

“Yeah, they will.” Tai smiles softly. “So am I feeding you?”

“Only if you don’t want a mess.” Tai chuckles and twirls a fork around in the pasta. He holds it out to Qrow.

“Open up then.” Qrow is more than happy to comply, letting Tai guide the fork into his mouth.

“So good.” Qrow groaned around his mouthful. “I always miss your cooking.”

“Well, you’re gonna get a lot of it this week.” Tai comments, spinning more around the fork.

“You know you’re taking all the fun out of spaghetti. It’s designed to be slurped.” Qrow snags a noodle with his good hand. He gets it and slurps it up before Tai can respond. It flicks around and splatters sauce drops over the table.

“I thought the idea was to not make a mess.” Qrow licks the sauce from his lips.

“Gotta make a little bit of one.” He swipes one of the sauce splatters up and licks it off his finger.

“You’re a mess.” Tai hold out the next forkful, Qrow leans forward to eat it. “I’m making things you can eat by yourself the rest of the week.”

“Like those sandwiches I love.” Qrow begs, using his best ‘puppy eyes’. Tai sighs.

“The roast beef ones?” Qrow nods. “Sure. Just for you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Not tomorrow though. I need to get the ingredients. And cook the roast beef.”

“I can wait. It’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now headcanon that Tai's nicknames for Qrow are any bird that isn't a crow.


End file.
